Dies ist der erste Gloria
by Nevermind555
Summary: Les relations, complexes et mouvementées, de deux êtres qui ont en commun colère et émotions refoulées. ErenXLevi.
1. Prologue

**Dies ist der erste Gloria**

 _Prologue_

Eren était... un de ces aimants à emmerdes dont le bataillon se serait bien passé mais qui était également _vital_ à la survie de l'espèce humaine. Eren recélait bien des mystères - sa haine affichée contre le Titans de tout poil, sa capacité à se transformer lui-même en titan...

Il avait mis plus de temps que les autres à manier le combat tridimensionnel et à maîtriser le port du harnais. Sa haine seule le conduisait au bout de ses projets ; elle le portait. Littéralement.

Dès que Livaï a levé la main sur Eren, il savait que leurs destins seraient étroitement liés.

Livaï liait connaissance en donnant des coups - un art qu'il devait à son mentor, le tristement célèbre Kenny l'égorgeur. Et Eren, durant le procès, s'en était pris une pluie !...

S'en suivi une panoplie de mauvais traitements - il fallait pousser cet être phénoménal dans ses derniers retranchements et Livaï se faisait fort d'exécuter les ordres tout en appliquant sa propre méthode. Il y allait parfois si fort que Mikasa - cette soldate extrêmement douée qui veillait sur Eren comme sur la prunelle de ses propres yeux éteints - dégaina sa lame à plusieurs reprises. Livaï se contentait alors de la darder de ses pupilles rétrécies.

Elle était là, tremblante de rage.

Non content d'infliger les pires sévisses à Eren, Livaï la provoquait. Livaï agissait toujours de la sorte. C'était sa façon à lui de signifier qu'il tenait à quelqu'un. C'était la seule manière qu'il connaissait, qu'on lui avait apprise. Livaï, à l'intérieur, n'était qu'émotions. Et lorsqu'elles surgissaient, le garçon devenait incontrôlable. De fait, il s'était construit une carapace similaire aux murs immenses qui bordaient la cité. On disait souvent que les murs étaient là pour préserver les Titans de la fureur du Caporal-chef. Il en allait de même pour cette carapace qui protégeait les autres des émotions exacerbées de Livaï.


	2. La raison du plus fort

_Chapitre 1 : La raison du plus fort..._

Eren avait réussi ! Il y était parvenu !... Enfin, il pouvait servir sous les ordres du Caporal-chef Livaï !... La vision biaisée d'Eren amusait d'ailleurs follement son supérieur. Aux yeux de Livaï, Eren était un gamin naïf, à la nature désordonnée et braillarde.

"Il n'y a que la discipline pour parvenir à des résultats probants avec toi, morveux." avait lâché Livaï à plusieurs reprises. Et à Eren d'accepter et même de remercier Livaï.

Heureusement pour Eren, Livaï était très sollicité ; étant dit qu'il était le meilleur soldat de tout le Bataillon. Le Caporal-chef avait donc peu le loisir de se trouver à la base.

Une chance pour Eren qui s'était vu attribuer le balayage régulier de la vaste cour ainsi que le récurage complet des écuries. Mais Eren ne rechignait pas, toujours vaillant à la tâche !... Sa capacité d'encaisser en conservant son enthousiasme désarçonnait Livaï. Ce dernier, même enfant, rechignait, finissant pas y mettre une telle mauvaise volonté que son bourreau de mentor lui distribuait régulièrement des coups en supplément !...

Car si Eren conservait, dans les méandres de sa rétine, l'image de sa mère dévorée, avec la dernière des brutalités, par un titan, Livaï, lui, avait été élevé par un psychopathe _courtoisement_ appelé Kenny l'Egorgeur. Et l'homme ne se faisait pas appelé ainsi pour le plaisir !... Si certains avaient la gâchette facile, Kenny dégainait le couteau pour saluer.

* * *

La volonté affichée d'Eren de passer de l'autre côté des murs arrachait un sourire cynique à Livaï. "Bien sûr. Tu comptes donc te faire bouffer."

"Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester ici, entassés comme des rats d'égout !..."

"Tss. Tu me nettoieras toute l'aile ouest pour la peine, Jäger. Je vérifierai moi-même le rendu."

Le poing d'Eren se serra. Livaï haussa un de ses fins sourcils. "Un souci, Jäger ?..."

"N... non, Caporal-chef."

"Dommage. J'aurai apprécié de te botter le cul. Note que je peux le faire sans raison particulière... personne ici ne viendra m'en blâmer."

"Je le sais, Caporal-chef." se tenant plus droit que jamais.

"Tourne toi, petite merde." sec et ramassé, regard plissé rendant l'éclat meurtrier des pupilles encore plus terrible.

Eren déglutit avant de se retourner, lentement.

"Ce que tu peux manquer d'être leste, morveux !..." agacé, montant directement le pied pour frapper le derrière d'Eren. Le coup fut tel qu'Eren bascula littéralement en avant, heurtant le mur lui faisant face.

Eren se disait toujours qu'il l'avait mérité. Il en éprouvait même une certaine reconnaissance ; au moins Livaï ne l'ignorait pas, à défaut de le mépriser.

Le garçon aux yeux couleur émeraude se retourna, frottant l'endroit où venait d'atterrir la semelle.

En face de lui, le mètre 60 conservait les bras croisés, expression extrêmement composée sur le visage.

"Quoi ? T'as envie de te transformer en titan pour me foutre la branlée, merdeux ?"

"N... non, Caporal-chef."

"Mauvaise réponse, Eren. Retourne toi."

Eren s'exécuta.

"Bordel, Jäger, je pensais que quelqu'un qui a vu sa mère se faire bouffer montrerait un peu plus de résistance."

"Cap... Caporal-chef ?"

"Reste retourné." s'approchant jusqu'à se trouver dans l'espace d'Eren. "Ta docilité me file la gerbe, Jäger."

Eren déglutit, tripes remuées.

"Je... ma rage s'exprime sur le champ de bataille, Caporal-chef. Pas envers mes camarades ni envers mes sup..." sifflant entre ses dents lorsque le coup toucha sa cible, plus vif encore que le précédent. Ce faisant, Livaï n'avait pas décroisé les bras, ni esquissé la moindre expression.

"Tu devrais reconsidérer la question, Jäger."

"Ce... serait acte de rébellion..."

"Tu me fais penser à une de ces loques des bas-fonds, Jäger. Et l'idée ne me plaît pas. Décolle toi de ce mur et regarde moi."

Eren prit de la distance d'avec la brique nue pour fixer la pointe des bottes de son chef.

Livaï roula des yeux avant de lever la rotule pour frapper l'entrejambe d'Eren.

Ce dernier plia en avant, tombant sur ses genoux.

"Puisque mes bottes te plaisent tant, je t'offre l'opportunité de faire plus ample connaissance." asséné, froid.

A dire vrai, la servilité d'Eren donnait le haut-le-cœur à Livaï. Tant de potentiel gâché... c'en était intolérable !...

"Livaï !..."

Le Caporal-chef grogna en retour. Erwin avait toujours l'art de l'interrompre au moment le plus inopportun.

"Quoi ?"

"Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

"Une minute. Je corrige d'abord cet abruti de Jäger."

"Tout de suite, Livaï."

"Qu'est-ce qui presse, Erwin ?! T'as décidé d'un conseil de guerre à honorer _illico presto_ ou quoi ?!" se retournant, en hargne.

Le regard du grand blond ne variait pas d'un iota.

Smith tourna les talons. "Hange, tu emmènes Livaï avec toi." traversant la cour d'un pas régulier autant que militaire.

"T'as pigé comment on fait, Jäger ?"

"O... oui, Cap..."

Le coup de genou partit dans l'estomac cette fois. "Nan. T'as toujours pas pigé."


	3. Fais confiance au temps qui passe

_Chapitre 2 : Fais confiance au temps qui passe_

Eren observait la morne plaine. Son regard, jadis vivant et pétillant, était devenu éteint, à l'instar de tous ceux qui avaient perdu une partie de leur âme dans ce combat acharné contre les Titans.

La rage bouillonnante qui frappait Eren jadis avait fait place à une colère froide.

En outre, quelque chose de calmement bestial le rongeait de l'intérieur.

L'adolescent braillard avait fait place à un adulte dont le calme apparent n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

La première chose que Livaï adressa à Eren fut un coup de pied magistral qui envoya le jeune homme heurter la paroi du dirigeable. Visiblement, le Caporal-chef disposait d'une droite toujours aussi percutante !...

Une fois de plus, Eren accepta la sentence et la remarque acerbe qui l'accompagnait.

Alors que l'équipe se dispersait, Eren se redressa, essuyant le sang à la commissure.

"T'as toujours eu une curieuse façon de dispenser ce qu'on nomme l'affection, Livaï."

Livaï demeura un instant figé ; croyant à une hallucination auditive.

En appui d'une main sur son genou, Eren envisagea celui qui fut pendant longtemps son supérieur.

"Ma parole... t'en redemandes, Jäger ?"

"Tu pourrais m'éclater la gueule jusqu'à ce que je ne ressemble plus qu'à une pulpe sanglante, ça tout le monde le sait. Inutile de rabâcher le sujet."

"Mais... ta gueule, Eren. Bordel, ta gueule !..."

Eren renifla, filet de sang lui sortant d'une narine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Livaï ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit d'envoyer chier camarades et supérieurs ?"

Livaï recula d'un pas puis de deux. Jusqu'au moment où il serra le poing avec la ferme intention de recadrer l'importun.

Jäger venait de se relever, dépliant son mètre 80.

Oh, Livaï n'avait aucun mal à mettre ses menaces à exécution !... Seulement, blasé et passablement fatigué, le rebelle préféra s'installer sur un coffre non loin, jetant des coups d'œil circonspects au détenteur du Titan originel.

" _Bien. Maintenant que j'ai affirmé mon territoire, je peux passer à l'offensive_." songea Eren, masquant habilement sa satisfaction.

* * *

La balle lancée à pleine vitesse, Eren l'arrêta d'une main.

Un gamin vint la lui réclamer et il l'observa un instant, dans le creux de la paume, avant de la renvoyer.

Livaï se laissa choir sur le banc. "Faut qu'on cause."

"Tu dis ça si sérieusement !..." presque amusé.

"Te fous pas de ma gueule, Eren. Un _accident_ est si vite arrivé..."

"Tu pourrais éviter de proférer une menace dans chaque phrase, si tu voulais fournir un petit effort, Livaï."

Les deux observaient le jeu des gosses pour leur éviter de se regarder... de se _dévorer_.

Livaï était penché en avant, coudes reposant sur ses cuisses.

Eren était, quant à lui, adossé au banc, jambes croisées.

"Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi." affirma la voix calme d'Eren.

"Tss. A quoi ça t'avance ? A quoi ça _nous_ avance ?..."

"A nous accorder un répit."

"Bordel, Eren. T'as tout défoncé voilà quelques jours et c'est toi qui viens causer d'une trêve ?"

Eren adopta une position similaire à celle de Livaï. "Que les choses soient claires, Livaï. Je te veux dans mon lit." fixant un point à l'horizon.

"J'sais pas si j'dois en rire ou t'en coller une. J'sais juste que tu fous un sacré bordel dans ma vie."

"Oh, ta vie ? Ta petite vie bien rangée dans laquelle chaque objet a sa place ?... Nous ne sommes pas des objets, Livaï. Tu ne peux pas me _ranger_ à ta guise sur une étagère en espérant m'oublier. Je me rappellerai sans cesse à ton esprit."

Livaï ferma brièvement les paupières face au soleil déclinant, laissant une légère brise lui caresser le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai envie de ça, Eren ?"

"Livaï... cela fait des années que je t'observe. J'ai fini par connaître la moindre de tes mimiques. Tu m'as ouvert une porte, t'étonne pas que je m'y engoufre."

"Vas chier, Jäger."

Eren se leva, s'étirant tout son long.

Livaï plissa les yeux, éblouis par le côté sauvage couchant du soleil.

"Et Mikasa, dans tout ça ?" questionna soudain le Caporal-chef.

"Mikasa ? Depuis quand te soucis-tu de Mikasa ? Non, vraiment, permets moi de te dire que tes tentatives atteignent le niveau le plus bas de l'histoire."

Livaï laissa ses mains camoufler son visage.

"J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser y réfléchir, tu sais. Tu m'as toujours montré à quel point une attaque vive bénéficie de l'effet de surprise. Je compte bien me servir de tes enseignements à des fins plutôt personnelles."


	4. Fuis le, il te suit

_Chapitre 3 : Fuis le, il te suit_

Livaï dormait peu. Son quota de sommeil avait toujours été au-deçà de la moyenne que s'accordait un être humain. Faute en était à ces cauchemars incessants qui l'éveillaient en sursaut lors de chaque cycle paradoxal. Il avait fini par tronquer ses périodes de sommeil par des siestes, assis de préférence. Le fait était qu'en dehors des périodes intenses où son taux d'adrénaline stagnait à son maximum, Livaï craignait les longs moments de calme durant lesquels la tension relâchait. Le Caporal-chef avait alors tendance à s'endormir n'importe où une fois assis - notamment, et c'était regrettable, lors de discours ronflants adressés à l'occasion par le fin _gratin_ royal !...

Son extravagante chef d'escouade, Hange, ne comptait plus les fois où la jolie tête de Livaï avait terminé sur son épaule. Elle arborait un sourire attendri lorsque Livaï tombait ainsi le masque.

Depuis sa conversation avec Eren, le Caporal-chef avait à dealer avec ses propres contradictions, ce qui n'arrangeait ni le peu de repos qu'il s'octroyait, ni son tempérament. Livaï était en rage et son humeur massacrante. Tout lui était bon pour distiller la tension ; il va sans dire que les coups pleuvaient.

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, il finit par rejoindre Eren dans la petite crique, Eren ayant pour habitude de s'y rendre pour y fumer à son aise.

"Caporal-chef."

"Ton cérémonial tu peux te le foutre où tu veux, Eren." grogné en retour.

Eren sourit. Il connaissait si bien l'homme...

Le brun se tourna vers Livaï. "Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?"

Livaï creusait un trou dans le sable à l'aide de son talon, dans des mouvements nerveux et répétitifs.

"Un enfoiré m'a fait des avances." croisant les bras, fixant l'horizon.

Eren eut un air amusé. _Touché_!...

"Et tu ne l'as pas vu arriver, c'est ça ?"

"J'accorde peu d'importance à ce genre de connerie. Généralement."

Eren laissait la fumée quitter sa bouche, vent l'emportant dans des jeux de volutes.

"J'en ai eu ma claque que tu me touches qu'avec des coups, Livaï. Vraiment."

"Ta gueule, enfoiré."

"Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que je n'avais pas le droit de la jouer de cette manière ?" avançant la main pour placer une mèche sombre échappée derrière l'oreille de celui pour lequel son cœur battait.

"Je vais te foutre plus bas que terre, Eren."

Le concerné eut un petit rire, secouant les épaules. "J'ai envie de dire que tout dépendra de la méthode que tu choisiras d'employer..."

"Tout le monde ici sait que ton titan a pris le dessus, Eren."

"N'est-ce pas depuis qu'il me domine que tu me regardes, Livaï ?..."

Le mètre 60 lui fit enfin face. "On va où comme ça ? Dans le mur ?..."

"Tu as le droit de t'accorder un peu de bonheur, tu ne penses pas, Livaï ?..."

"Et ce bonheur, c'est toi, un titan, qui va me l'offrir ? Tss. La vie est d'une ironie parfois."

"C'est ce qui fait son charme. Nous savons trop toi et moi ce que c'est que de perdre celles qui nous ont portés. Nous avons vu se faire dévorer trop de monde pour en sortir indemnes. C'en est terminé de nous, Livaï. On est foutus. Alors tu sais, on a droit à un peu de bonheur dans cette existence sordide."

"Eren..." fixant les deux émeraudes éteintes.

L'intéressé s'avança d'un pas. "Je goûterai même tes larmes si tu me le demandais. Je veux que tu t'autorises à être toi-même. Tu n'as plus besoin de porter ce putain de masque avec moi."

"J'ai oublié celui qu'il camoufle. Tu le crois, ça ?..." main se levant pour triturer un des boutons de la veste élimée de l'assaillant.

"Les années nous ont portés en même temps qu'elles nous auront marqués. Mais le résultat n'est finalement pas si _moche_ que ça..."

Et le sourire suit, triste certes, mais si vrai qu'il en éclate à la face adverse.

Eren posa son avant-bras le long de la falaise calcaire rongée par le sel, juste au-dessus des cheveux sombres de Livaï.

Les pupilles rétrécies se reflétaient à présent dans l'iris émeraude aux paillettes mordorées.

Là, tout de suite, l'embrasser. Besoin impératif. Parce que les mots avaient été dits. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter pour aujourd'hui. Demain serait un autre jour.

La direction prise par le regard océan d'acier n'avait pas échappé à Eren.

C'était quitte ou double.

Chacun le savait. Livaï était le genre de gars qui ne donnait pas dans la demi-mesure et le goût d'autrui n'y faisait pas exception ; soit il seyait, soit rebutait.

C'était maintenant. Et c'était non-négociable.

Le poing de Livaï se referma sur le pan de la veste misérable d'Eren pour l'attirer à lui ; besoin de capter sa chaleur, besoin de percevoir le tabac de son haleine dans sa propre bouche.

Eren se laissa glisser avec délice dans cet appel interdit.

" _Nous n'en sortirons pas indemnes. C'est une guerre comme une autre_." songeait le jeune homme.


	5. Suis le, il te fuit

_Chapitre 4 : Suis le, il te fuit_

Sur la plage, le flux et le reflux venaient lécher les roches nues.

Quelques coquillages, vivaces et obstinés, s'attachaient là, baignés dans cet environnement hostile.

* * *

Abrité derrière les vitres sur lesquelles battait à présent une pluie assassine, Livaï n'avait de cesse de passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses lèvres ; elles picotaient délicieusement, comme si elles portaient encore l'empreinte du baiser échangé. C'en était agaçant et troublant à la fois.

Il préférait reléguer dans un coin de sa tête l'être qui était à l'origine d'un tel déchaînement.

Jambe ramenée sur l'autre, allongé sur le dos, Livaï laissait son esprit vagabonder par-delà les murs de sa propre existence, fouetté par cette passion qui lui échappait totalement.

"Attends, merde... on parle d'Eren là !... De ce bâtard !..." avant de partir dans un rire totalement inattendu, corps cognant sur un tout autre air que celui de la douleur. "Putain, c'est vraiment ce qui manquait !..." riant toujours, comme habité par un autre, un autre qui n'avait pas de telles habitudes.

Avant, Livaï pouvait encore avancer la minorité d'Eren. Aujourd'hui, plus aucun argument ne pouvait venir contrer cette attirance irraisonnée.

La pulpe des doigts se reprit à circuler le long des ourlets de chair, habités par ce picotement incessant de plaisir, ravivé par le moindre souffle. "Bordel... un titan quoi !... Merde !..." s'arrachant le sourire qui venait de fleurir sur les coupables.

Ah, le pisseur avait bien grandi, c'était un fait indéniable !...

Livaï jeta un bref coup d'œil à la serrure de sa porte, portant une main coupable à son sexe qui n'avait de cesse de palpiter de déraison, ouvrant le pantalon dont la toile épaisse faisait entrave, se saisissant à travers le fin tissu de ce qu'il portait autour de la taille ; et merde !... Il ne s'était pas imaginé si haut !... Putain, bordel, Eren !...

Il se cambra d'un seul tenant sur ce lit, faisant hurler plusieurs lattes.

C'était bon à en crever !...

"Eren... foutu bâtard... d'enfoiré !..."

Tordu sur ce matelas, plongé dans une crise dont l'origine tenait plutôt du surplus d'hormones que d'une maladie fiévreuse, Livaï se procurait du bien à s'en faire hurler, si bien qu'il fut contraint de mordre brutalement la face externe de sa main, tandis que l'autre était occupée à tout ce qui tenait de l'inavouable.

Sitôt empoigné, sensations affluant, bas du corps irradiant, Livaï se rappela qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à faire passer les intérêts martiaux avant tout autre.

Il libéra sa main mordue jusqu'au sang pour s'autoriser des caresses plus osées, centrées sur un même mouvement, le faisant saillir du lien.

Presque effrayé par l'ampleur des sensations qui inondaient à présent son bassin entier, passant du nombril à l'anus sans exception, Livaï se tordait frénétiquement et en rythme sur le lit, le faisant abominablement grincer. Parvenu au point de non-retour, il leva une main tremblante devant ses yeux agrandis par la pression qui le vrillait entier, tandis que l'autre demeurait crispée sans rien lâcher. Dans un ultime spasme qui lui arracha un rauque éblouissant, il jouit là, solitaire et éreinté, en ayant l'impression d'avoir craché des litres de soulagement chaud et épais...

* * *

"Dégage, Armin." s'installant à côté d'Eren sitôt la place libérée sans objection.

L'Assaillant ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître et s'installer sur ses lèvres. Ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être passionnant et Eren vint soutenir sa tête en s'aidant du poing. Il avisa d'emblée la blessure caractéristique trônant sur le dos de la main, étant lui-même habitué à de telles traces. On ne pouvait arborer d'aveu plus parlant que celui-ci. Il nota également que les cernes de Livaï semblaient plus prononcées qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tenir ainsi éveillé ?..." un soupçon moqueur, ayant une claire idée sur la question.

Le poing de Livaï s'abattit sur la table qui manqua de céder. "Tu t'amuses bien, hein, Jäger ?! C'est le grand kif ?!"

Eren ramena ses deux mains en avant, dans une attitude défensive. Le geste était prémédité, ayant parfaitement conscience que la question qui torturait Livaï n'allait pas se débattre à table.

"J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un aimant à emmerdes, Jäger !... Et je le maintiens !..." se rabattant sur son déjeuner qu'il avala quasiment sans mâcher.

Tout à l'heure, Livaï le menacera sans doute d'insubordination... C'était trop drôle !...

Eren se pinça la lèvre de délice, couvant du regard à la fois le profil fier qui s'empiffrait que la colère consumait son supérieur.

Les tablées se vidaient et c'était tant mieux.

"Tu as toujours veillé sur moi - avec plus ou moins de succès ces dernières années, il est vrai. Laisse moi, à présent, te rendre la pareille."

Livaï manqua de s'étouffer, noyant la nourriture en excès avec de l'eau.

"Je l'ai toujours su. Tu n'es qu'émotions, Livaï." amusé, ayant bien envie de placer quelques mèches sombres échappées derrière l'oreille attentive.

"Putain, quand je pense que j'ai arraché des yeux pour bien moins que ça."

"L'âge. On passe tous par là à un moment ou à un autre." tendrement moqueur avant de redevenir plus sérieux. "Ce qui s'est passé sur la plage hier n'appartient qu'à nous."


	6. Pas de fumée sans feu

_Chapitre 5 : Pas de fumée sans feu_

Livaï se réveilla en nage. Et en tension. Il grogna, gorge sèche, décidé à ignorer ce qui venait de l'éveiller su _bite_ ment.

"Putain, tu vas me foutre la paix, oui ?!" aboyé contre lui-même et contre cet homme qui habitait sa tête et son _cœur_ ; du corps on ne parlait même pas, il était devenu hors de contrôle !...

"Si tu cessais de te torturer comme ça ?..."

Livaï cligna, se redressant vivement dans le lit, avisant le coin d'où provenait la voix superbe et connue. Elle caressait comme du velours.

" _Putain, enfoiré !... Tu m'as foutu la trouille, merde !..._ " Ça, il fallait le garder pour soi.

"Tss." suffira pour seule justification du malaise. "C'est ta mère qui t'a appris à t'inviter sans frapper ?..."

Cette réflexion déplacée était une pique à elle-seule.

Eren bascula lentement en avant, coudes en appui sur ses cuisses. "C'était habilement visé. Et ça aurait sans doute fonctionné quelques années auparavant." admit Eren, beau joueur.

Livaï se laissa retomber dans le lit, avant-bras barrant son visage. La voix suffisait.

Ceci n'était cependant pas au goût d'Eren qui se leva pour se diriger jusqu'au lit, s'y installant.

Le corps entier de Livaï vibrait de cette proximité insensée !...

Dans un geste presque tendre, Eren souleva le bras obstinément posé en travers de la vue.

Un rayon glacé de lune vint souligner le magnifique regard aux iris aigues-marines.

Eren plaça son bras de l'autre côté de Livaï, résolument tourné vers lui, ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Le cœur de Livaï avait un tel rythme qu'il semblait qu'il allait bondir hors de la cage thoracique.

"De l'eau..."

Eren avisa la cruche et le gobelet posé sur la table de nuit.

La gorge de Livaï piquait, muqueuses sèches.

Eren remplit le gobelet à mi-hauteur, le lui tendant.

Livaï but quelques gorgées, assis.

"Bon. Et maintenant ?..."

"Je passais simplement te souhaiter bonne nuit, Livaï."

"Peuh !... Me fais pas rire. Je sais exactement ce qui t'a conduit jusqu'à mes quartiers, ordure." le ton était presque tendre.

"Hmm... c'est pourtant la réalité, Livaï." venant embrasser le front, dont il dégagea les mèches d'une main douce, laissant ses lèvres glisser entre les deux, dans le pli renfrogné, descendant le long de ce nez adorablement retroussé, échouant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise autant que de délice.

"Bonne nuit, Livaï." souffles mêlés.

* * *

Livaï fermait les yeux devant les cadavres déchiquetés qui s'étalaient sur la plaine désertique.

Il était pourtant un grand habitué de telles scènes de désolation morbide.

Un soupir prononcé le traversa tout entier.

"Putain... ça va s'arrêter quand ?..."

Plus la guerre avançait, plus elle devenait meurtrière, poussant les plus glorieux guerriers à devenir des monstres se nourrissant de la mort des plus faibles.

Il avisa Mikasa, plus loin. Elle ressemblait à une coquille vide depuis qu'Eren lui avait signifié qu'il la haïssait. Livaï eut un léger sursaut coupable.

Son regard convergea avec celui de Mikasa, fixés sur Eren.

L'Assaillant se tenait là, presque majestueux, chevelure châtain balayée par un vent dominant.

Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de mettre les cœurs en pièces ; sa lame sentimentale était aiguisée à en faire peur.

Trop longtemps brimé, méprisé, il prenait là une belle revanche.

"Eren. Aide les autres à ramasser les corps."

Qu'importe si c'était un ordre. Cela prouvait que Livaï venait de le regarder et de le considérer.

* * *

De retour à la base, Livaï se défit de son équipement qu'il posa sur la pile de ceux destinés à l'entretien.

Eren fit de même, côte-à-côte.

Les pertes humaines, ce jour, étaient considérables.

Livaï envisagea un court instant trouver refuge dans les bras d'Eren. Cette simple pensée agita son esprit et éveilla son corps ; un soupir éloquent le traversa.

Eren eut un petit sourire. Ici ?... Dans un lieu qui n'était absolument pas destiné à recevoir les amours désolés de soldats usés ?... Dans un endroit où l'on pouvait être découverts à tout moment ?... Dans un mélange de corps suintants de crasse et moites de sueur ?... Pour quelqu'un qui tenait en culte la propreté ?... Le paradoxe flatta les sens aiguisés d'Eren.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent en même temps.

Livaï attrapa Eren par les hanches, donnant un coup vif du pied à la porte qui claqua pour y plaquer son dos, venant dévorer les lèvres d'Eren sans demi-mesure, invitant sa langue à des joutes dans et hors des cavités.

Se dévorer sans avoir la patience de s'apprécier, d'une fièvre qui ronge les reins, sexes tendus vers l'avant. Tout contact devenait un supplice, exacerbant les sensations déjà trop présentes.

Eren bascula la tendance, plaquant son propre dos contre la lourde porte en bois, ployant les genoux pour se placer à hauteur du beau mètre 60 de Livaï.

Dans des gestes frénétiques, déboutonner, extirper sans douceur pour soulager la pression.

C'est Eren qui les empoigna tous deux, hampes littéralement collées l'une à l'autre, extrémités suintant déjà.

Se dévorer... au lieu de crier.

La main d'Eren était d'une agilité monstrueuse, appelant toujours plus de plaisir et de tension.

Livaï défaillait sous le baiser, cherchant l'air, étouffé par ce qui se jouait plus bas.

Eren n'en menait pas plus large, dévoré par la volupté grisante de l'instant.

Aux traces de boue et de sang se rajoutèrent les marques laiteuses d'une étreinte débridée.

* * *

Livaï trempa son corps usé dans le baquet fumant. Sa peau, claire et fine, rougit rapidement. Il n'eut aucune grimace particulière. Il aurait apprécié de brûler vif. La température de l'eau s'accordait parfaitement avec le feu qui faisait rage dans ses entrailles.

Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus vives à l'égard d'Eren.

"Tss. Tu quittes une Ackermann pour un Ackermann... C'en est presque risible si ce n'était pas aussi... _aigu_."


	7. A l'ombre de ton coeur

_Chapitre 7 : A l'ombre de ton cœur_

Les bouches se cherchaient, avides. Elles dérapaient, curieuses de tout. Elles se dévoraient, gourmandes.

Les étreintes était fortes et vives. Les mains étaient animées par cette volonté d'aller partout à la fois sur le corps de l'autre.

Un "Er...eeeen..." défaillant fit écho à un "Liv..." étranglé.

Les corps se heurtaient, plaquant l'autre contre toute surface verticale à portée de dos.

Les sensations étaient telles qu'elles prenaient à la fois le souffle et la position statique, rendant tremblants les appuis.

L'urgence de se posséder se faisait de plus en plus pressante, dominant les corps dans leur recherche de plaisir. Les verges étaient déjà surtendues, à la limite de suinter de contentement.

Les rôles avaient une distribution équilibrée - mais il fallait cependant avouer que Livaï devenait fou lorsqu'Eren le remplissait de toute sa vibrante longueur !...

Eren n'aurait jamais pensé que le Caporal-chef soit aussi bon à prendre, du reste. Il demeurait, chaque fois, ébloui par sa jouissance tant elle lui éclaboussait le visage de bonheur.

"Si tu veux mon avis, Caporal-chef, on a été dessinés pour ça." déclara Eren, laissant la pulpe de ses doigts parcourir l'échine de Livaï.

"Tss." lui répondit Livaï, sourire audible. "Et maintenant ? On fout quoi de nous, bordel ?"

"Il est vrai que nous étions habitués à échanger des coups..."

Livaï bascula sur le dos, rendant plus accessible son corps aux caresses et attentions d'Eren.

"Il n'y a plus qu'à composer."

Eren admirait la façon dont était formé le corps sec de Livaï. Les boutons de ses seins, notamment ; des aréoles d'étroite circonférence ; très réceptifs. C'était un véritable appel aux caresses et autres supplices délicieux. Les doigts d'Eren ne s'en privaient pas, faisant grimacer Livaï tant la zone était sensible.

"Mal ?..."

"Avec ta bouche, c'est meilleur." assorti d'un sourire shooté aux endorphines.

"T'as toujours été sensible de cet endroit ?"

"Toujours."

Eren se hissa à moitié sur Livaï. "Une chose est sûre, Livaï... rien ne m'aurait fait renoncé à toi, en ce bas monde."

"Tss. T'es vraiment le Titan le plus obtus que je connaiss... haaaan..."

C'était reparti. Comme s'ils étaient incapables de s'arrêter.

Les plaisirs charnels pillaient à la guerre le temps de pause entre deux combats.

* * *

Eren laissait la pluie fine de printemps le mouiller jusqu'aux os.

Au loin, Livaï l'appelait. Il en distinguait la silhouette déformée par la bruine.

"BORDEL, T'ES SOURD ?!"

Livaï envisagea le Caporal-chef avec un sourire particulièrement pervers. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"CE QUE JE VEUX ?!" en rage, saisissant Eren par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

Ouch !... Eren se rappela douloureusement la force de Livaï malgré son mètre 60. Il masqua une grimace avec une certaine habileté.

"Tu es de moins en moins assidu aux entraînements, Eren." le fixant avec des pupilles meurtrières.

"Ça y est, t'as terminé ?..."

Les mains crispées de Livaï tremblèrent de colère sur leur prise.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait bisquer, Livaï ?... Que tu ne puisses pluuuuuuuuuu..."

Au sol. Livaï juché dessus, frappant comme un diable. D'un poing puis de l'autre. Essoufflé de rage.

La pupille d'Eren envisageait son assaillant.

"C'est pas parce que t'as atteint la majorité que tu ne te trouves plus sous ma responsabilité, enfoiré !"

Il était... d'une beauté animale, torse se soulevant et s'abaissant sous le coup des poussées d'adrénaline, chevelure sombre trempée.

"Te mets pas dans cet état, Caporal-chef..." murmura Eren, si lentement que Livaï put lire sur ses lèvres malgré les rafales sifflantes.

"Tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir crever ? Hein, Eren ? Tu trouves pas que j'ai suffisamment donné de ce côté-là ?!" étranglé de rage.

Oh, c'était donc cela ?...

Eren leva la main pour caresser le visage marqué par cette détresse rugissante.

"Ils ont été nombreux ceux qui, avant toi, se croyaient increvables." se redressant. "Alors tu vas suivre chaque entraînement, pigé ?!"

Eren afficha un sourire presque doux.

"J'y veillerai personnellement." annonça Livaï.

C'était tellement touchant qu'Eren eut une montée de larmes, le projetant des années en arrière, lorsqu'il découvrait la cruauté de ce monde, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour découvrir l'amour d'un homme.

FIN.


End file.
